Atrocities of An Angel
by xAkiraxTenshiix
Summary: What happens when the only way to save those you love is to have to cut your own heart out and betray them? Yume has no other choice. As a captive of Aizen, she must either die a senseless death, or live and do atrocities. But can she do it? OC x Kira.
1. The Letter

**Here in this first chapter, there are a few things that you should understand. This takes place a month or two after the betrayel of Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen. At this time, there is a captive shinigami in Las Noches. Her name is Yume Tenshi. She was at the time prior to her capture a member of the Thirteenth Division and ranked as the Lieutenant. On a mission out into the human world, she was captured by the Espada- at this time she doesn't know their names so she isn't sure which one it was. She has made a fateful choice that could very well lead to her doom. This is her struggle and her letter to Soul Society explaining what she has done- can you find the secret?**

In a small room in Las Noches, a young shinigami begins to write a letter to her friends, knowing that this might be the last chance she gets to tell them how she felt before her death. It had been too long since she had seen them, and there would be no other chance. Yume knew what she had to do. She had no choice but to join Aizen, or die.

When faced with such a choice, she chose the only sensible option. Betray everything she held dear to stay alive. It had nearly driven her insane once she had made that choice- she had been forced to declare her loyality to Aizen and she couldn't get rid of the feeling that she had become worse than any Hollow.

Not long after that, she had received some interesting information from Ichimaru Gin. Her loyality was to be tested. She had no idea how he would test her, but she knew that it would not be easy. Most likely, she would have to kill someone from her past- someone from Soul Society- without any remorse. If she passed, she would be allowed to go on missions to the human world.

Yume was determined to succeed. This was her chance... this was what she had been waiting for. But a small voice in the back of her mind kept asking her if she could go through with it... For all she knew, it might be a lie, or a trap, but there was something in the former Captain's voice that made her trust him.

Trap or not, she knew that this was the best chance that she would ever get. All she had to do now, was gain Aizen's trust... and she would have to cut out her own heart to do it... Easier said than done.

_To my friends who read this... _

_I know that I may never be coming back. Heh. If this were not such a serious matter, I know I would probably make fun of such a dramatic opening... Sadly... the truth must be revealed._

_How is this the truth? Well, let me explain. I was kidnapped by the Espada on my last mission and brought to Hueco Mundo- the home of the Hollows. I am being held in the fortress of Las Noches, which is where Aizen has set up his base. I know that some of you will no longer trust me since I have been gone now for over a month... and especially now that you know where I am. I am indeed Aizen's prisoner... _

_And it has been far too long since I have seen the outside air. So, I have had plenty of time to think over my actions and my possiblities. There is no chance for me to escape. I have thought of every concievable plan, and even a few that were simply ridiculous, and none of them ever had the chance to even get me out of this small room. _

_This is what I have come to accept- I am guarded day and night... Though how can one tell the difference when its always night in Hueco Mundo... never mind. I am off topic once again. And there is no escape._

_Ever since I have been a prisoner here, my thoughts have been my only company... and I cannot keep myself from thinking things that would have normally apaulled me. Things that would make you hate me. Because of these things, I must tell you all my goodbyes._

_Abari, I hope that you will understand when I tell you not to wait much longer. If you don't tell her soon, someone else will. Thank you for being such a good friend. You were always a bit headstrong, but you were still nice enough to understand where to drawn the line._

_IZuru, I hope that you can understand that I didn't mean to leave you the way that I did. I really ment to apologize for my actions that day, but I will never have the chance now. You probably would have forgiven me and we would have forgotten about it, but now it shall be my last memory as your friend. I suppose you never really knew it, but you meant so much more to me than I could ever have told you to your face._

_Every morning, I still hope to wake up back in my bed in Division 13. Captain Ukitake, I am sorry that I am no longer your Lieutenant. You taught me many things, and despite the decisions that I have made, I will never forget them. _

_Now, down to the reason that I know you all will probably never forgive me. I have begun to think about Lord Aizen's plans. They are the right choice. The path of justice- as Captain Tosen would have put it. I have decided to join them. I will help them in any way to achieve this goal. This is the way and I understand it now._

_Please forgive me. And if that is impossible, forget me._

_Yume Tenshi_

Yume sighed as soon as she had finished. This was perhaps the most painful moments of her life. The letter would be enough to convince Aizen of her loyality... especially if the letter was to be given to Soul Society. He would know that she would have no way back. That she would be trapped just like everyone else on Aizen's side.


	2. The Mistake

**Hello. Sorry its been so long since I've updated this one. I found myself with a rather severe case of writers block on this... I couldn't decide what was going to happen next. So, instead of going forward... I thought I would take us back for a bit.**

Yume sighed, and looked out the small window in her "room"- though she much prefered to call it her prison cell. _What did I do to get myself into this mess in the first place? Oh, yeah. That's right. I voluntered to go on a mission to the human world to check on the reports of seeing arrancar in the Americas. Gees, I wasn't too bright was I?_

The young shinigami flicked her silver hair, remembering the last day of her freedom for what must have been the hundreth time. No matter how hard she tried to force it out of her mind, she couldn't stop it from forcing its way back in.

_Its been two weeks since Aizen betrayed Soul Society. Things hadn't been all that wonderful since Aizen had become a traitor. The bastard has been making things more difficult for us, but we can't stop him- yet.I remember showing up, late once again. All of the lieutenants had been gathered for a meeting. I wasn't late because I was lazy, however, unlike most of the time. I was late because I had to drag Izuru out of his room._

_You have no idea how hard it is to get Izuru to do something that he doesn't want to. I think it would be easier to get Renji to confess that he is secretly in love with Rukia- something that I've attempted to do on several occassions. As of yet, Renji has managed to worm his way out of every time. _

Despite the sadness which this memory brought, Yume couldn't help a small smile flitting on her face as she thought of Renji's unrequited love with Rukia.

_But I managed to get Izuru here. I'm still technicially dragging him along... I've still got hold of his hand... something I don't really mind, despite his glaring at me. Oh yes, I'm aware that he's glaring at me, even with my back turned. I've been to see him every day since Gin left, and I'm trying to be nice to him. And every day he would either yell at me or ignore me. Izuru is my best friend... But its so hard to deal with him when he acts like this. I mean, I know why he's upset, but he doesn't have to take it out on me. _

_However, like the good friend that I am... I'll silently bear it all until he feels well enough to let me in._

_The other lieutenants are looking over a list of missions that need to be done. Some of them look simple enough, and will probably be assigned to Izuru, Momo, and Hisagi. The rest of us will have to pick between the more dangerous missions... which is well to my liking. Sometimes, before Izuru became so depressed, he would joke that I probably should have belonged to Squad 11... The sad thing is he is probably right._

_Well, the meeting is almost over. I got stuck with going to the human world to 'look for suspicous activity; possible arrancar sighting'. It could be worse, I guess. Maybe I'll get to fight something... that would be nice. I have to leave right after this... so, I'm eagerly awaiting the end. And... finally, I can leave._

_As I get up from my seat to leave, I realize that Izuru still hasn't stopped glaring at me. Gees, sometimes I wonder what is wrong with him. Oh well, maybe I should just ask him._

_"Izuru? Why are you glaring at me?" My voice sounded a little harsher than I had wanted it to, but there was nothing I could do about it now._

_"..." He simply kept glaring at me. What had I done to make him hate me like this?_

_"Come on, Izuru. Something is bugging you. Care to tell me what it is?" That was better, my voice sounded more like normal._

_"Its nothing." He's still glaring at me. _

"I wish I hadn't been so stupid. I wish I hadn't brought it up with Izuru. I should have just let it alone..."

_I don't know what I've done to him... all I've ever tried to do is be nice to him. I know that sometimes I can be a little bit annoying... but I've done everything that I could to help him these past two weeks. I've done his paperwork, I've helped his division members, I've even made sure that he stays in good health! And all he wants to do is glare at me! _

_I couldn't help it as tears began to form in my eyes. I didn't notice at the time that his expression went straight from annoyed to worried. All I noticed was that I ran. I ran as far as I could. I didn't care where I was going... I just didn't want him to see me cry._

_I stopped somewhere near the gate to the world of the living. My tears began to fall down my face as I sat down. I just had tried to help him... and now he hated me. A few moments later, I felt Izuru's spiritual pressure behind me._

_"Why can't you just leave me alone? Its obvious that I've done something to make you hate me!" _

_I didn't even wait for his reply. I just left for my mission. I appeared in the human world with tears still streaking my face. And as fate would have it, I ran into a damn arrancar before I could even wipe my eyes._

_I remember thinking, right before I was knocked out, "Things never are easy for me, are they?"_


	3. The Test of Loyalty Begins

**I've been trying to decide what exactly is going to happen in this story... suffice it to say, it has not been an easy task. I hope you continue to enjoy my story. Please read and, if you find the time, leave me a review.**

Even though she knew that it was futile, she wished for her zanpakuto back. If she just had Hatsuyume in her hand, then she knew that she would be able to fight her way out of Las Noches itself. Though she really doubted that she would be able to make it out of Hueco Mundo without help. She was also beginning to grow lonely. _I really wish that I had Hatsuyume here with me._

Without warning, the door to Yume's prison cell opened and outside stood an Arrancar. She allowed herself a moment to take in his appearance. The arrancar had pale skin- far too pale for any normal person- and jet black hair with a broken helmet with one horn on it. The thing that caught her attention, however, was his eyes- they were empty of all emotion.

She waited patiently for this arrancar to speak. The two stood in silence for a few minutes before he broke the silence. "Aizen-sama has requested your presence."

The young shinigami sighed. Perhaps it was time for her "loyality" to be tested. Perhaps then she would get her zanpakuto back. She was beginning to miss the sadistic thing. Without a single word to the arrancar, she picked up her letter and left the room. _If only I could get my hands on a weapon- any weapon for that matter. I wonder how well an arrancar's zanpakuto would work..._

She was following the unknown arrancar towards the throne room where she knew that she was going to face her worst nightmares. Taking a deep breath, she began the mental exercise that would block out all of her emotions during battle. And while she wouldn't be fighting with her blade, she knew it would a mental battle against Aizen as he did his damnedest to break her.

The arrancar opened the door to the throne room and stood aside for her to enter. She cast one last longing glance at the arrancar's weapon and looked to where Aizen sat on his throne. He sat there with a smirk on his face and Yume had to resist the ridiculous notion of wiping it off his evil face- if she even made a move towards him, she would be dead in a heartbeat. Yume noticed Ichimaru Gin lurking in the backgroud- and for a moment, she wondered what he was doing there.

"Thank you for bringing her here, Uliquorra." Yume filed away the name of the pale arrancar for later use.

"I'm glad you've decided to join us, Yume. I can put your powers to good use." Aizen's tone of voice grated on the young shinigami's nerves- he knew that he had won and that she was going to be forced to help him.

Yume decided that the best course of action would be to say nothing. After all, anything that would come out of her mouth would probably be an insult- which is decidedly not the way to make people trust you. After a moment, she realized that Aizen was not going to continue until she responded. Still keeping her mouth shut, she managed to force a smile on her face and nodded.

"However, you know that I need you to prove to me your loyality. I can't have you trying to sneak back into Soul Society, after all."

The silver haired girl nodded and spoke for the first time. "I understand, Aizen-sama. I have only one request before I prove my loyality."

At this, Aizen's eyebrows raised slightly. It was clear that he was not expecting this. Yume's smile became very real for a moment as she enjoyed knowing something that Aizen did not. The traitorious captain quickly caught himself and responded calmly, "And what might that be?"

Taking in a deep breath, and reminding herself that it was key for her to have severed herself from those she loved, she continued. "I want this letter to be delivered to someone from Soul Society. I say my farewells to those few people who... thought that they knew me. This letter also declares my intentions to join your side, Aizen-sama."

For a brief moment, the former captain appeared amazed. Then, his smirk slid back onto his face. "Of course. We can't have Soul Society thinking that you might eventually return to them."

"Indeed, Aizen-sama." The silver haired girl was astonished at how well this was going. She knew there had to be a catch here somewhere.

"I think I have just the right messenger... or, at least, they will be once you are done with them." Aizen's gaze had turned towards a side door, which opened not a second after he glanced that way.


	4. Sisterly Bonds

**As you may have noticed, I left you with a little bit of a cliff hanger in the last chapter... that is, of course, because I wanted to draw that moment out for a bit.**

**Like Yume Tenshi, her zanpakuto Hatsuyume, and their respective powers, the character of Rei Tenshi also belongs to me.**

**However, I still do not own Bleach. I wish that I did... then two pairings that I think would be very fitting would have happily ever afters- OrihimexIshida and MatsumotoxIchimaru.**

**This is the first chapter where Yume actually does work for the villains. She has to... well, I suppose I'll just let you read and find out. I honestly feel that I may have been too sadistic... let me know what you think.**

"I think I have just the right messenger... or, at least, they will be once you are done with them." Aizen's gaze had turned towards a side door, which opened not a second after he glanced that way.

Yume allowed her gaze to follow his and saw a sight that froze her blood. Being led into the throne room by the arrancar named Uliquorra, was Rei Tenshi- Yume's younger sister and 29th seat of Division 13. Rei was a brilliant blond who was shaking in fear and bleeding profusely from a wound across her side, though, Yume could tell that the wound had been hastily bandaged. The young girl's silvery grey eyes locked with her sister's purple ones. Yume could almost hear her sister silently pleading for her rescue.

With sheer will-power, she managed to control her reactions. Tearing her gaze from her terrified sibling, Yume turned back to Aizen and merely raised an eyebrow. "And how is she to be of any use to us?"

Rei began to cry silently as she heard the cold tone in Yume's voice. Deep down inside, Yume could feel her heart breaking, but she keep her pain from surfacing. This, she knew, would be her test of loyality.

"She will carry your message back to Soul Society... after you break her mind. You must make her forget that she was ever here... and you must make her deliever your message. I'll be generous enough to allow you to chose the receipent." The look in Aizen's eyes told Yume that he was expecting her to fail. He was expecting her to show compassion and fail her test.

Yume silently begged forgiveness from her sister and from their deceased parents. _I am going to have to break her mind... and my promise to my parents._ "I will need my zanpakuto then, Aizen-sama."

The traitorous captain paused for a moment, before nodding once. "Gin, bring Yume her weapon."

A few moments later, Gin was handing Yume the purple hilted katana that was her zanpakuto. Once Hatsuyume was in the girl's hand, he flash-stepped back out of the way. Taking a moment to breathe, Yume gently grasped Hatsuyume's hilt and unsheated it.

She immediately heard her zanpakuto's voice. "It took you long enough to get me back. You have no idea how boring it was without you."

The silver haired girl smiled softly. _I think I do know, Hatsuyume. Its been just as frustrating for me. I had to come up with one hell of a complex plan._

The zanpakuto's voice held a hint of suspicion. "Wait... how did you get me back? We are in the enemies lair... and the enemy just brought me to you... Damn, did you join them? Are you an idiot?"

_Sometimes I feel like an idiot, but I am not one, thank you very much. We have a job to do._

"A job? You don't mean... you are going to work for them... What kind of job... Oh wow... you don't really intend on breaking your sister, do you?" Hatsuyume's voice was unsure as she began to piece things together.

_How else am I going to prove that I am going to be loyal to them? I need them to trust me so that I can make my plan work._

"Gees... if your sure. You know that I enjoy causing anyone pain... even if you are too soft to appreciate it."

_Believe me... I know. _Yume looked up to find everyone in the room staring at her. Aizen was on the edge of his seat, his hand grasping his own blade- just in case things went wrong. Stilling her emotions once more, she released her blade. "Sing, Hatsuyume!"

Her blade responded eagerly. Hatsuyume's hilt lenghtened as a second blade grew out of the end. Yume began twirling the dual bladed weapon, and with every sweep of the weapon, music- which was just far enough away to be indecipherable- began to fill the air.

Yume focused her gaze upon her sister. _I am so sorry, Rei... Mom, Dad, I couldn't protect my little sister... I failed you._

Taking a deep breath, Yume began to break her sister's mind. It was easier than she has suspected, her sister's mind already being fragile from her capture. Rei fainted a few moments later. Once Yume had broken into her sister's memories, the real work began. The music continued to fill the air as Yume worked.

First she began to remove her sister's memories of her time as a captive in Hueco Mundo, gently replacing them with memories of fighting an arrancar in the human world. She gave the arrancar simple and basic powers.

The arrancar had taunted Rei, "Do you know what happened to your sister? She willingly joined our side and she sent me after you."

Rei had replied with a quick slash at the arrancar which had been blocked, "She would never do that to me! She swore to protect me!"

A chuckle slipped past the arrancar's mouth, "She lied to you. What you remember is an illusion! Think and you will remember the truth!"

Rei began to let her anger get the better of her and the arrancar's sword bit into her side. Working past her pain, she managed to kill the arrancar after a prolonged battle.

Then she began to replace her sister's memories of Aizen's throne room with the image of her passing out upon the hill where she had slain the arrancar. She had Rei awaken to seeing Yume tend to her wounds. Yume had forced her sister to remain lying down as she healed her as well as she could. Rei had continued to ask questions about what had happened to her sister, and Yume had gently changed the subject each time.

With a sigh, Yume added the final addition to her sister's last memory. Rei had watched as her sister stood up and smiled sadly.

"This will be the last time that I will see you, Rei." Before her sister could reply, Yume cut her off, "I need you to take this letter to Captain Ukitake. It will explain everything."

Rei gingerly tried to sit up and heard her sister gently whisper, "I'm sorry for having to do all this to you, Rei..." right before she felt the hilt of a sword hit the back of her head.

Stilling her spinning blade, Yume walked towards her sister. Bending down, she checked her wounds and gingerly tucked the letter into her sister's pocket. Yume asked once more for forgiveness from her dead parents, before standing up again.

With one last look at her sister's face, Yume spoke to her zanpakuto as she sealed it once more. "Thank you, Hatsuyume."

The silver haired girl turned to see Aizen staring at her. She could see that he was shocked. Yume couldn't help the smirk crawling on her face... she had managed to beat Aizen at his own game. "She won't remember ever having been here. And she will deliver my letter."

Aizen spoke, and his shock could be heard slightly in his voice. "Good. You have proven yourself to me."

Turning her attention to the arrancar known as Uliquorra, she gave her first command to Aizen's minions. "Take her to the hill on the far side of the town you captured her in. Leave her laying there."

Much to her amazement, Uliquorra obeyed without question. Yume couldn't bring herself to watch as the arrancar carried her sister out of the room. Instead, she focused her gaze on the figure of Ichimaru Gin. He was still lurking in the background of the throne room- he was no longer smiling.

Aizen spoke once more, and Yume turned to face him. "I must say, I am impressed with you. You are far more ruthless than I had been led to believe."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama. Most people do not know how much I enjoy pain... especially in those who are too weak to see the truth... my sister happened to be one of those who were too blinded by their emotions to see past the persona I projected." Yume was lying through her teeth when it came to hurting those she cared about... but it was better if Aizen thought that Rei had meant nothing to her sister.

"I will expect you here for tomorrow's meeting... and as you have proven your loyality to me... you may keep your zanpakuto with you now. You are dismissed."

The silver haired girl bowed low, "Thank you, Aizen-sama. I will not disappoint you." Yume left the throne room and went to the one place in Las Noches where she could be alone- her cell.

**As I wrote this chapter, I couldn't get Gaara's quote about family ties out of my head. You know the one I'm talking about. How the only family ties he has are the ones he wants to wrap around their necks... Gees... I think I have some problems. But, oh well, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter.**


	5. Trust Issues

**Special thanks goes out to my three reviewers! **

**Kamen Rider Blaze- thanks for reading my stories like the best friend that you are, even though I know your not a big fan of romance.**

**ImaTurnari- I'm glad that you are really starting to enjoy this story. I must admit, so am I. Its turning out to be far more interesting that I had hoped.**

**And finally, to RubyGirl12345, who has reviewed this story not just once, but twice- I'm glad that you are enjoying my story. I hope that I can continue to keep it as interesting as it has been in the past chapter. And I'm really rather glad that you understood what Gaara quote I was talking about- I was afraid that people would think I had totally lost my marbles.**

**I hope you enjoy my latest chapter. I am honestly trying to keep them coming out, but I know that I don't always succeed.**

**The majority of this chapter is going to be following Yume's dear sister Rei as she delievers the letter and the reactions of Soul Society to what is said- so please, bear with me. **

The young shinigami managed to make it back to her room without any difficulties. Though, she found herself wondering what she was going to do with herself to keep from going insane. She found small comfort in what she had managed to set into motion.

_Because of Aizen, I couldn't keep my sister safe.... Because he captured her to torment me, I broke the promise that I made to my parents... I hate Aizen more now than I did when he first captured me._

_I guess I should try to look on the bright side of things... Aizen now trusts me. And my letter will safely reach Captain Ukitake's hands._

_When she makes it back to Soul Society, Captain Ukitake should be able to figure out that I modified her memories... I tried to leave him some clues, after all. Hopefully, he will be able to realize my secret message at least. _

Plauged by the thought of what she had just done, Yume colapsed upon her bed, hugging her zanpakuto to her chest. She just kept hoping that she would simply wake up in the morning and that everything would have just been a nightmare as she passed out.

******

Rei Tenshi awoke with a spiliting headache upon a deserted hill. For a few moments, the blond could not remember what she was doing there. _Did I pass out from drinking with Matsumoto again?_

Slowly, she tried to sit up, but she gasped at an unframiliar pain in her side. Confused, Rei looked down to find that she had been bandaged- albeit hasitly and clumsily. The bandages seemed to be covered with a combination of her own blood and what appeared to be dirt.

"What the hell happened to me?" Slowly, fragments of what had happened to her began to piece together in her mind.

Tears began to fall once more from her eyes as she realized that her sister was lost forever. Reaching for the letter that Yume had written, she was tempted for a moment to look at what her sister had written before she went back to Soul Society. However, the look on Yume's face whenever she would catch Rei doing something that she shouldn't managed to flash through the blond's mind, stopping her.

Sighing, the blond gingerly made it to her feet and headed back to Soul Society. It was time to take her sister's letter to their captain. _And after that, I'm going to take a brief trip to see a member of Division 4..._

To say that Rei was shocked when she was escorted directly from the gate into a holding cell in Division 2 quarters would be an understatement. She had been met, not by some random seated member, but by Captain Soifon herself.

"What's up with this? Have I done something?" Rei had received no answer to either of her questions, but had kept trying anyway. By the time that they had reached the second division barracks, the one question that seemed to explain it all crossed her lips, "Does this have to do with my sister?"

No one had answered any of her questions while they had stripped her of her faithful zanpakuto- Kimagure. However, as Captain Soifon picked up the letter that Rei was carrying, Rei began to worry. And for a moment, Rei wished that she hadn't simply allowed them to take her.

"Captain Soifon... that letter has to go to Captain Ukitake... its important." Rei's voice trembled slightly, but she knew that she had to try.

The stoic captain of the second division raised an eyebrow. "What does it contain?"

"I'm not sure... but Yume said that it would explain everything... and that it was to go to Captain Ukitake."

Soifon paused, looking at the letter. Should she open it? Or should she wait for Ukitake to show up and let him do the honors? Fortunately, the sickly captain of Division 13 showed up at just that moment.

"Soifon, what has happened?" His voice was tired, and Rei found herself wishing that there was something that she could do for her captain.

"Your 29th seat went missing in the human world. We couldn't find her anywhere. It was like she had vanished off the face of the earth. A day later, she appeared again, being carried by what looked suspiciously like an arrancar."

At this there was silence until Rei spoke up, "I don't remember that. Are you sure that's what happened?"

Both captains looked at the blond for a moment before Ukitake motioned for Soifon to continue. "We attempted to follow them, but the arrancar vanished from our senses. Since Yume Tenshi vanished after going to scout out an arrancar sighting... and then her sister vanishes doing the same thing... it is only prudent for us to suspect both sisters of tretchery."

Ukitake sighed before turning towards Rei. "What do you remember happening?"

As Rei began to tell them all that she could remember of the memories that her sister had planted in her mind, Ukitake began to realize what had happened. Yume had indeed been taken by Aizen... and so had Rei- most likely to be used as a pawn against her protective older sister.

"And Yume wanted me to give you that letter, Captain Ukitake... then she knocked me out... and I awoke on the hill side where I came right back to Soul Society." Rei was on the verge of tears. "You must believe me! I haven't done anything."

With a subtle gesture, caught Soifon's attention. The two then turned to leave. Ukitake looked back at his 29th seat with a sad smile, "I believe you, Rei. Just hang in there."

Rei slumped against the wall, defeated. There was nothing that she could do now but hope.

******

Both Captians quietly walked down the hall in silence. Neither one wanted to converse here, out in the open. Something sinister was going on here... and it would be up to the two to figure it out. Once they were in Soifon's office, Ukitake asked to see the letter that Yume had supposedly sent them. The stoic captain handed it over and looked over Ukitake's shoulder as he read the letter.

Once he had finished reading it, Ukitake sighed. Soifon looked at him, "So, what do you make of this?"

"It's Yume's writing, alright. But there is something off about it. " Ukitake continued to stare at the small piece of paper.

"How so?"

Ukitake sighed again. "This seems like a letter of goodbye, but its far too short and choppy for Yume to have been sincere. Not to mention she says things that don't quite fit."

"What do you mean?"

"This line about the 'path of justice'- I've known Yume for years... she never liked Tosen's rhetoric about justice... it just isnt' Yume to say such a thing."

"And that helps us how?"

"Also, if she was really saying farewell to Soul Society.... wouldn't she have said something to her sister rather than to Renji?" Ukitake looked out of the single window in the pristine office. "Yume must have some reason for what she wrote..."

Soifon continued to look at the letter. Could there really be a secret message in such a short letter? A few moments later, the answer hit her. "Look at Izuru's name."

Ukitake came back out of his thoughts and glanced back down at the page. Soifon continued speaking, "She capitalized the 'Z' as well. Perhaps it has something to do with the other capital letters in her letter?"

The normally stoic captian seemed engrossed in her thoughts as she began to write down all of the capitals. "T, I, I, H, I, I, I, S, H, W, I, E, H, M, H, I, L, N, A, I..."

Suddenly, Soifon found herself being cut off by Ukitake. "Its not the capitals by themselves... its the paragraphing. Its too choppy for her normal style. Try the first letter of each paragraph..."

"Alright... T, I, H, A, T, E, A, I, E, N, P... not counting her name. I mean, really! What good does that do us?"

"You forgot the 'Z' that caught our attention to start with." Ukitake leaned over and filled in the missing letter and began to laugh.

Soifon looked at Ukitake as if he had gone mad. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Taking a deep breath, the white haired captain pointed out what had amused him so. "Yume left us a message hidden within her letter. And a rather blunt one at that. Hidden within her text is 'I HATE AIZEN'. I suppose that she couldn't have been more obvious about how she feels."

"Alright... but that doesn't explain what happened to Rei's memories."

Ukitake frowned. "Its not very well known, but Yume's zanpakuto can modify people's memories. I think that Aizen captured Rei as a sort of 'test' to see if Yume could harm those who she cared about the most."

Soifon nodded, "And it would look like she succeeded. So now we have a spy within Aizen's organization if we can just figure out how to get in contact with her."

"But what do we do with Rei now? If Aizen would use her against Yume once, he could do it again..."

**Thank you for reading! The next chapter will be back with Yume and the Hueco Mundo crew. Please leave a review if you liked it!**


	6. Nightmares

**A special thanks goes out to my reviewers!**

**To BeautifulXinXBlood- I'm glad you liked the hidden message... and my characters. When I first wrote that message, I was afraid no one would get it. And, by the way, thank you for correcting my spelling there. If you happen to see anymore typos, please let me know- I'm grateful for the help!**

**And to Larkfall, I am glad that you like my descriptions. And I am really glad to hear that you think its well written. I hope you keep reading it!**

**Well, some of you may have been wondering how Yume and Rei's parents died and where Yume's promise comes into play. I thought to myself- what better way to show you than a dream sequence?**

**I sincerely hope that you enjoy.**

The silver haired girl tossed and turned as she tried to sleep that night. Images that she couldn't fight off came and turned her only refuge in Hueco Mundo into a den of torment. Nightmares had plagued Yume ever since the night that her parents had been killed infront of her eyes, so many years ago.

_It had been Yume's birthday- the 13th of August. It had been the happiest day of her life. But somehow, the worst moments of our lives have a habit of appearing not long after we were happy._

_The door to their home had been forced by several men with swords. Her mother had told her to go to Rei and keep her safe... and to hide until things were quiet._

_Terrified, the silver haired child had rushed out of the room. She had barely been able to slip unnoticed through the door to the room where her sister slept. Silently, Yume had closed the door behind her. _

_Somehow, Rei was still asleep when Yume made it to her. She was unable to comprehend how her sister could sleep through the clash of swords and the shouts of the men. _

_Slowly, trying not to wake her sister, Yume gathered the little girl into her arms. Rei didn't seem to notice. Breathing a silent sigh of relief, Yume slipped into the closet to hide. _

_The battle raged for what felt like hours- Yume would never be sure of how long she waited before she heard sounds that broke her heart._

_A blade had swung down slicing her mother's flesh. Yume had heard her mother's anguished scream, but continued to hold her little sister tight while covering the younger girl's ears. _

_She heard her father shouting, the words were indeciperable in her fear. Her terrified eyes shifted back and forth from the door that separated her from her beloved parents to her sleeping sister's face._

_Her father stopped shouting and things grew too quiet. Yume could hear something dragging along the floor in the other room. The silver haired child wished desperately that she had some kind of weapon- something to defend herself with as she heard the door to her sister's room open._

_A man's voice sneered, "Looks like the little ones got away... Pity, that. Leave the bodies in here... it should take a few days before anyone comes to investigate."_

_At that man's command, the sound of dragging ceased. A few moments later, Yume heard the men's voices getting farther away as the door shut once more. As silently as she could- the silver haired child peered out of the closet._

_Laying on the floor were the bodies of her parents. Both were covered in blood... and Yume could not help but sob softly. Upon hearing her sob, their mother stirred, "Yume... Rei..." Her voice was soft but the worry colored what words she could utter._

_Gently, Yume laid Rei down on the floor- the little girl still oblivious to it all- and went to her mother's side. Gently, she grasped her hand. "I'm here, mom. Rei's safe..."_

_"Good..." Her mother took in what had to be a painful breath. "Yume... I want... I want you to take care of Rei... Promise me... that you'll... keep her safe..."_

_"I promise, mom." Yume's voice was about to break and she could feel the tears prick her eyes. Her mother smiled once more, before breathing her last._

Plagued by the memories that wouldn't ever seem to go away, Yume jolted awoke in her bed in Las Noches. She took a deep breath as if to remind herself that she was... well, not safe, but not in iminent danger either.

Yume knew that her sister had never had these memories; the awful reoccuring terror of losing those she loved. Her sister had been sound asleep in her arms the entire time- Rei being only a small child at the time.

The next morning after the slaughter, Rei had awoken in a part of town that she had never been to before. Yume had been holding on tightly to her sister, as she rested under the shadows of a tree. From there they had travelled for another day before they reached their aunt's home. With a hollow, dead sounding voice, Yume had told them all that had happened. Their aunt had taken them in, and for a time, things seemed to be peaceful. But Yume had never forgotten her promise and to be better able to defend her sister, she had entered the Shinigami Academy... and she had met Izuru there. That had been the beginning of their new life.

The silver haired girl sighed and pulled her knees up to her chest. "Why can't I modify my own damn memories..."

Her zanpakuto snickered, "Because _someone_ has to remember the truth, dummy."

The former lieutenant closed her eyes. "Hatsuyume... why are you such a jerk?" Normally, Yume would have hated arguing with her zanpakuto, but right now, she welcomed the distraction.

"Because you are such a wimp. Someone has to be strong... dummy." Hatsuyume's voice sounded... different. It was so much more real than normal- in a way that the shinigami hadn't ever heard in her lifetime and had never expected to.

Yume looked up in surprise to see her zanpakuto's true form manifested in her prison cell. "What the hell are you doing here?"


	7. Revelations and Angel Wings

**Once again, Yume's powers, her sister, and her zanpakuto belong to me. "Bleach" however, does not... much to my disappointment.**

**I hope that you continue to enjoy my story as you read it, and, if you find the time, leave me a review.**

Yume looked up to see her zanpakuto's true form manifested in her prison cell. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Hatsuyume was a grey, smoke-like and decidedly female form whose edges shifted and blurred continually. If any had saw the scene, they would have thought that the smoke was a grey mirror of the shinigami. They were alike except for the expression in the eyes- while Yume's eyes were guarded and held a longing sadness, her zanpakuto's eyes held obvious malice and gleamed with joy when other people suffered.

"Oh, Yume, I'm hurt. I thought you'd be flattered that I finally decided to show myself in your world." Hatsuyume revealed the fanged smile that the former lieutenant always associated with a fight.

"Of all the freaking times, Hatsuyume!"

The zanpakuto spirit didn't seem to be offended by Yume's reaction. "You know, Yume dear, there is no better time than now... after all, your not surrounded by those you care about... so we can enjoy suffering without your stupid compassion getting in the way."

Yume glared annoyedly at her zanpakuto's spirit. She simply didn't need all of this right now. "You are aware that I have a blasted meeting to go to this morning... aren't you?"

The smoke-like spirit grinned once more. "Of course I am. But that's hours away. Its still the middle of the 'night' here. So lets go."

The silver haired shinigami growled but followed none the less, "How the hell can you tell the difference?"

"You know me... I just know."

The halls of Las Noches passed swiftly as the two made their silent way out into the desert. Once they were decently away, Hatsuyume stopped and faced the moonlit sands. Yume stood a little distance away from the smoke-like spirit.

"I think its time for you to cut out your compassionate heart." With that, the spirit morphed into a perfect image of her sister.

*****

The two had been fighting for what Yume had considered to be several hours of sheer hell. Hatsuyume had been cycling through the images of those who she loved and cared for and making the silver-haired shinigami destroy them both mentally and physically.

Indeed, Yume thought wearily, she was cutting out her heart- piece by piece.

As every new image had been dispelled, Yume had noticed something occuring behind her. Her zanpakuto's spirit had obviously noticed what had caught her attention, because the image of her father stepped back to allow her to look more closely.

She was ganing smoke-like wings. Gently, Yume reached out to touch one, only to find that her hand passed right through them. She looked back at the image of her father.

"Yes. Yume _Tenshi_. You have wings of smoke in your bankai... and with every time you destroy one of us... one of your heart's attachments... they will grow stronger. And once you are strong enough to fly with them, you will be able to manifest people's memories and thoughts in the real world and manipulate them as you please. " With that said, her father's image attacked her again.

******

After assuming the form of Yume's sister once more, the spirit spoke again- flopping on the ground in a rather convincing imiation of her sister. "Did you know... that the memory modifications in your shikai aren't permanent right now?"

Cautiously, the shinigami lowered her blade. This was new, Yume thought, feeling slightly confused. "What?" She joined the smoke-like spirit on the ground, curious as to what she was talking about.

"People of stong spirit... and people under torture... will be able to shatter your fake memories." Both stared at the cresent moon in the sky. "Time also causes the tapestry of lies to unravel."

Yume took in this revalation and when she spoke again, her voice was conflicted. "Time? You mean..."

"Exactly. Sooner or later, Rei will learn the truth about you."

Silence was all the answer the young shinigami gave.

"However.... there is a way to make them- all of them- permanent. So that nothing will ever cause the truth to be revealed."

The silver-haired girl sighed, "Tell me."

"I will... why would I have brought it up if I wasn't going to tell you?" The image of Rei rolled her eyes before becoming serious once again, "But there is a price."

Yume closed her eyes, _everything_ had a price with Hatsuyume. "What is it?"

The imiatation of Rei spoke swiftly, telling Yume of the cost of the perfect tapestry of lies. When the spirit had finished speaking, Yume sighed.

The silver haired girl turned it over in her mind. So that was the cost, was it? To slowly become a monster that grew stronger on the death and suffering of the world. Opening her eyes, she asked, "And what about my mind... what happens to it?"

Hatsuyume, who was now the perfect image of her mother, replied, "You figured it out faster than I thought you would. For the most part, your mind would remain as it is... except of course for any emotions you might feel."

"What kind of emotions?" Yume knew to be cautious. Hatsuyume was never known to be straightforward with anything unless pressed.

"I might liken it to being cast out of heaven... and you might consider yourself as a fallen angel... if you like." Rei's image shrugged.

Yume hung her head, to be condenmed to be a fallen angel forever. Could she do it? "I... accept."


	8. We Are Monsters

**Hello there. I hope that you enjoy this new chapter! Things are starting to become a little bit more complex now. And Yume will start to fall deeper into the trap that Aizen has set for her.**

"So, you accept the price then?" Rei's image said, a smirk growing on her face.

"I do." The young shinigami's voice was more confident now, this was what she would have to do to keep her sister safe.

"Good... then... so shall it be. Rei will never learn the truth. The price has been paid... and your Tapestry of Lies shall be perfect."

Yume managed a sad smile, "Great."

The image of Rei flickered into that of her friend, Izuru and for a moment, Yume's heart cried out. She missed Izuru so much, but she gently chided herself- this was not her friend. The smirk on his face didn't fit, but his voice was the same. "Now, back to cutting out your heart... my fallen angel."

Yume managed to dodge the blade just in time. Raising her own, she prepared to destroy yet another of those she cared about.

After Hatsuyume had tormented Yume for the rest of the night, the spirit shifted back into grey smoke before vanishing from sight. "You just might be able to do this after all, Yume."

Not long after that, Yume found her way to Aizen's throne room. Only Aizen and Gin were in the room, something that had surprised the former lieutentant.

"Greetings, Yume. I just wanted to let you know what you would be doing for me while your here..." Aizen's voice was smooth and it sounded as if he was looking fowards to what would come.

*******

Rei spent the week in her cell in the Second Division. She couldn't sleep, so she contented herself with staring up at the alternation of the glowing moon and the rays of the sun. The blond kept searching her memories.

Her sister had always seemed to truly care about her. And even after having vanished from Soul Society, Yume had come to her rescue. The sad smile on her sister's face was ingrained in her mind, had Yume known it would come to this?

Could her sister really have done what they said she did? Did her sister betray Soul Society? Had Yume ever really cared about her?

And even more disturbing... had Yume used her like Aizen had used Soul Society?

This line of thought tormented the blond until the dawn came. As the sun began to shine its rays over the horizon, she heard voices.

"... so, its been decided then?" That was her captain's voice. Rei had thought him weary sounding yesterday, but today made yesterday seem as if he had been almost well.

"I'm afraid so." That was Captain Soifon's voice.

There was a pause as the door opened into the row of prison cells. The two captains entered, both of whom seemed exhausted. Captain Ukitake was not smiling and Captain Soifon's normally stoic expression seemed more somber.

"Rei, your fate has been decided." The blond looked up into her captain's gentle eyes, "And you have been found..."

******

A week after learning that she would be dealing with all of Aizen's interrogations and memory modifications, she had yet to encounter another soul reaper. In fact, she had rarely even seen the Arrancar. It was true that she really didn't care about seeing Aizen's minions, but it was kinda lonely with only her zanpakuto to talk to.

She had heard the voices of the Arrancar as they discussed her actions against her sister. They seemed to be impressed by the "heartless female shinigami" as they had taken to calling her. For the most part, the silver-haired girl was pleased to learn that she had gained the respect of Aizen's army.

Though, she had been astonished by the fearful way that many of them had spoken of her- as if she would appear out of the shadows and destroy them mercilessly. If Yume was honest with herself, she knew that if one of the Arrancar had stumbled into her path, she would not have hesitated to use her blade's powers to sate the growing lust for blood that she was experiencing, in fact already she had.

Despite her blood lust, her powers had not yet been used for anything other than sparring with her sadistic zanpakuto under the light of the moon except for the butchering of a single Arrancar who had not noted her entering the hallway that led towards the desert. That pathetic Arrancar hadn't put up much of a fight, though both zanpakuto and shinigami had relished in the blood that his death had brought. A fact that had worried Yume to begin with, but something she was coming to accept.

This morning, however, the former lieutenant had found a note with her breakfast telling her that she would be required for a meeting. Yume sighed, knowing that things could never be good if Aizen was involved.

Entering the throne room, Yume thought she was ready for anything. Especially after that night's hellish training session. She would soon learn that she was wrong.

Aizen was smirking softly, something that made Yume uncomfortable. Anything that made Aizen happy was not good for Soul Society or for her sister. Tosen was simply standing there impassively, but Gin... he was once again not really smiling as he looked at Yume.

The two silver haired shinigami's eyes met. During the moment, Yume understood that something was wrong. Was the former captain experiencing some form of remorse? He had been acting this way since Rei had been taken prisoner. The girl put the thoughts from her mind; this was not the time to think about it- she had to be at her best against Aizen.

Allowing her eyes to leave the three traitors, Yume glanced at the assembled Espada. She recognized two of them, the pale Espada who Aizen had called Uliquorra and the pink haired Espada who had brought her here in the first place. Suppressing her emotions, she looked back towards the former fifth captain.

"Good to see you are here, Yume. I'm very glad to have you here... but I'm afraid that I have some rather... upsetting news." The confident smirk never left Aizen's features.

The female shinigami inclined her head, "What might that be, Aizen-sama?"

The smirk grew on his face, "I'm afraid that Soul Society decided to execute your sister. She died not long after dawn by the Head-Captain's blade."

Yume froze, unable to speak or move. Her eyes grew cold, and full of a deadly fury. Slowly, she took a deep breath and willed herself to blink. "I see, Aizen-sama. What did they claim was her crime?" The silver-haired girl was astonished to hear how calm she sounded.

The answer came, not from Aizen, but from Tosen. "Helping the enemy. Namely spying against Soul Society and willfully passing information to us."

A silver eyebrow raised, "Rei? Pass information to us? That's simply ridiculous." The former lieutenant scoffed. Deep inside, Yume couldn't believe that this had happened... after all that she had done to protect her sister...

There was no sound from the others in the room. All eyes were on her to see how she would react- to see if she really was as heartless as the whispers had made her out to be. Her voice was clear and calm, with a calculating tone. "I see. Soul Society must fear me more than I had orignially thought. And they must also fear the strength of my bonds to and power over my sister."

"I'm afraid so, Yume." The smirk on Aizen's face was beginning to diminish. The girl was truly more ruthless than even he was. She was well worth all the work that had gone into acquiring her.

"Soul Society was right, at least, about her loyality to me. And they took the one action that they knew would sever that loyality..." The silver-haired girl closed her eyes in thought.

It was quiet for a few moments as all assembled stared at the girl, until her voice broke the silence once more. "A pity that. We probably could have used her again." The former lieutenant's voice still held that calm and calculating tone, raising her even further in the eyes of the Espada. "But I suppose that cannot be helped now."

"So, instead, we must find a new source of information." Aizen spoke and Yume turned to look at the ex-captain. "Once our new informant has been found, you will be dealing with them, Yume."

The girl nodded, "Understood, Aizen-sama."

"Good, then this meeting is finished. You are all dismissed."

******

The silver-haired girl decided to leave without another word. She was well aware of the stares of the Espada as they watched first her impassive face and then her resolute shoulders as she left the room. She would not give in where it could be seen. She would keep their respect, even if it drove her insane.

Yume managed to make it back to her room and close the door before she let her tears fall. Memories of her parents bloodspattered faces flitted through her mind. They had died defending her and Rei... and the last thing Yume had heard her mother's voice ever say was her begging Yume to keep Rei safe.

_I don't deserve to be able to return to Soul Society. Not after what I've done. Not after I caused Rei's death. Maybe... maybe I really do belong here._

There was a knock on the door as Yume continued to silently cry from what she had caused her sister to suffer. She chose to ignore the sound and whoever had caused it. Outside, she heard a voice ask, "Hey, Yume! Are ya in there?" It took her a second to recognize the voice because of her melancholy, but it eventually clicked. Gin Ichimaru was speaking to her.

The young shinigami couldn't help the sarcasm that slipped out of her mouth, "Of course I'm not in here. I'm on my way back to Soul Society."

She heard a soft chuckle from the other side of the door, "Of course ya are. Now, let me in."

"Why do I have to let you in? Its not like the door locks from the inside or anything." She flopped down face first on her bed and waited for the former captain to enter her prison cell.

The door opened and closed quietly and she heard Gin's footsteps on the floor as he approached her. "It would have been considered polite for ya to have let me in."

Despite the strangeness of this situation and her previous melancholy, she couldn't help the small smirk that flittered across her face. "Do traitors really worry about what is polite?"

"Aw, come on Yume. Just because we are traitors doesn't mean we aren't good people." The tone of voice that the former captain was using clearly showed his thoughts about it- he didn't believe his words either.

The young shinigami softly let out a bitter sounding laugh. "I wish that were true. We're no better than the monsters that serve us."


	9. Matters of the Heart

**This chapter has several motives, but I doubt you really want to hear all about that... So, I'll keep it short. One, because eventually, Yume will have to come to terms with what she has done. Two, I need to set up the story so that we will eventually begin to break away from the original story-line. I am sorry to those of you who will be annoyed at me for eventually going my own way, but... as this is a fanfiction... what ever I say goes.**

"Aw, come on Yume. Just because we are traitors doesn't mean we aren't good people." The tone of voice that the former captain was using clearly showed his thoughts about it- he didn't believe his words either.

The young shinigami softly let out a bitter sounding laugh. "I wish that were true. We're no better than the monsters that serve us."

"That's no way to think, Yume. You're exactly like the sister I would have wanted..." His tone was light, playful even, but did nothing to alleviate the darkness that Yume felt.

The former lieutenant scoffed. "After all that I've done to Rei, I'm not a very good sister, now am I?" Yume descretely wiped her eyes with her white sleeve.

_How I detest this color- Aizen's chosen color for his army. If I survive, I'll never wear white again._

Unexpectedly, the former captain sighed. Yume felt the bed shift slightly as Gin sat down beside her. Surprising the girl even further, she felt his hand gently grip her shoulder. The voice that followed was unlike that which the ever-smiling captain normally used, in fact, it was for once deadly serious. "Yume, sit up... I have to talk to you."

Shuddering inwardly at the implications of that single sentence, she raised herself up and, rather unwillingly, looked at the former captain's face. To her surprise, he was frowning.

_Have I ended up in some strange parallel universe or is this one of Aizen's illusions?_

"Yume... its about your sister..." There buried within his voice, was something that the silver-haired girl recognized as sympathy.

Her eyes met those of the former captian, as she struggled to keep her voice level. "Yes?"

"Aizen lied about her death. She wasn't executed by the Head Captain."

"Then?" There was a not a bit of hope within the former lieutenant's voice- she knew somehow that her sister was no longer amongst them.

"Ukitake figured out your message... and she went back to her duties. Somehow, Aizen found out and sent an Arrancar to retrieve her."

"He was going to use her again." It wasn't a question and it was filled with a rage that was scorching what remained of her heart.

"She was killed in a battle against the Arrancar that Aizen sent to retrieve her. She fought until the end."

The question slipped from Yume's lips before she could stop herself, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because... I wanted you to know the truth- not Aizen's lie. Ya see, I know what its like to be constantly worrying about someone... and Aizen using them to keep me in line." Gin's voice was tired sounding, as if he'd borne this weight alone too long, but there was also a fire to them- the sound of anger. "And I want to help you betray Aizen."

_What? Gin betray Aizen? This has got to be an illusion. But, why would Aizen send an illusion of Gin to ask me to betray him? Could it be another test of my loyality?_

Yume spoke harshly, fearing that this could be another trap. "And why should I trust you?"

Gin smiled gently, "Poor Yume, can't decide who to trust..." He shook his head sadly and when he spoke, his voice was bitter. "Its a matter of the heart. I told you, there's someone who made me regret ever having met Captain Aizen... and because Aizen knew that I cared about her... I had to keep on his good side to keep her safe."

_Who is he talking about? He couldn't possibly mean..._

Silence filled the room, as Yume thought over what she was being told. With a sigh, the former captain continued his little confession. "I haven't been able to get Rangiku out of my mind since I left her standing on the Soukyouku Hill... I really did mean it when I wished that I could be held by her for a little longer. I miss her, Yume. And I will do anything to keep her safe... even die for her."

_Poor Rangiku... she still doesn't know how he actually feels for her. If he's serious- and I've never seen him like this before, he needs to make amends with her before the end._

Yume couldn't keep the shock off of her face as Gin revealed the truth behind it all. The former captain's smile grew a little larger- it was not as mocking as normal, indeed, it seemed to be a true smile for a moment. "So, Yume, my silver-haired sister, will you trust me?"

"Surprisingly, Gin... I do trust you."

_Gin had managed to turn Hueco Mundo upside down in just a few short minutes. My sister was gone, but my duty to the Soul Society- to Izuru and Captain Ukitake- still remained. Suddenly, I was no longer alone. Suddenly, there was hope for my plan._

The voice that responded sounded much more like the normal voice of Gin Ichimaru, but the smile was still lacking the malice that normally was found in his face. "Good, then, who are you going to protect when the time comes?"

Before Yume could stop herself, a single name slipped off of her lips, "Izuru..."

"My little puppy dog." Gin's grin was back now, stronger than it had been since Rei had been brought to the throne room. "We'll talk later about how we're going to get Aizen back for all the pain he's caused us and the ones we love."

As the former captain left the room, he heard Yume mutter to herself. "Aizen will pay."


	10. The Second Round of Training

**Well, hello there! Its been a bit since my last update... and I thought that maybe I should get another chapter out. (I am sorry that I can't do regular updates... its just that I get distracted way too... oh shiny! )**

The door shut behind the former captain and she listened to his footsteps receding along the passage way. She found her mind wandering all over the place as she tried to come to terms with all of the information that she had just gained. Deep down, Yume felt a rage boiling- one that blotted out the sorrow like an eclipse blotted out the sun.

_I have to go kill something, or I'm gonna go crazy. _She smirked as the thought continued._ And I doubt that going on a homicidal rampage would be beneficial. The Arrancar might like me better, but I doubt that showing Aizen that I've lost my sanity would make him trust me enough to let me head to the human world. _

With help from her zanpakuto and Gin, Yume figured that she should be able to plunge herself into the role of spy and double agent easily.

_If I keep my head, I should be able to trick Aizen into allowing me to giving Soul Society information. Tosen, however, I will have to be more careful around. I know that he does not trust me._

An hour or so- at least, that was how long Yume thought she had waited- she left her prison cell and headed down to the sands of Hueco Mundo. She needed something to distract her from the ghostly memory of her sister's terrified face. With a momentary effort of her will, she turned her thoughts from the tear-filled silver eyes of her sister's memory. Silently, Yume pondered the never-changing desert that surrounded the castle of Las Noches.

_This place is one ridiculous joke after another. What kind of world has no sunlight? A place for the damned..._

Drawing her blade, Yume steeled her nerves for the torment that would follow and then called Hatsuyume into the light of the crescent moon.

"So, my dear Yume, " the smoke shadow purred, "I take it that you are ready for the next stage of our training- you must be willing to attack without mercy... I know that you have been holding back."

"Would I have called you here otherwise?" The bite in the former lieutenant's voice momentarily took the zanpakuto spirit aback.

"Gees, touchy..." And with that last remark, Hatsuyume shifted into the form of Rei and attacked.

_*****_

The silver-haired girl had lost track of how many hours she had spent out in the desert mercilessly destroying her own heart. Indeed, time no longer seemed to matter. Though, the sadistic Hatsuyume was aware that they had been through the illusion of everyone who mattered in the girl's heart more than once.

To Yume's astonishment, she began to feel nothing as she destroyed the attachments of her heart. In fact, she began to find her mind wandering once more. At the moment, she was fighting Renji.

Yume struck and sliced off part of the illusion's red hair, causing it to frown. As the Renji-look-alike attacked in a moment of annoyance, Yume danced out of the way of its blade. As she dodged an overhead strike from her opponent, her mind began focusing on the path ahead of her.

_At least I now have two accomplices- of sorts, if you can count Gin and Hatsuyume- in this place. Now, all I need is someone to carry the information that I gain back to the Seireitei... _

Yume met the next attack with one of her own, and to her pleasure, she almost managed to disarm her opponent with a single strike.

_Hopefully, Aizen will provide just the opportunity that I need when he asks me to capture and torture some of my previous comrades... _

The image in front of her shifted to that of Captain Kyoraku- who on more than one occasion, Yume had gone drinking with. With a vengeance, the image began to attack her- however, her line of thought continued without breaking.

_I need to come up with some form of plan that will allow them to escape however._

A swing was directed at her left side. Without having to think of her reaction, she rolled out of the way and struck at the back of the pink flowered kimono. Her enemy spun as well and at that moment, the form of her opponent shifted to that of her friend Izuru- his blade blocking the strike.

His voice gently begged for her attention and his face was one full of sorrow, "Yume, please don't. Its me..."

Her attack never wavered, and her aim was true. She felt the blade hit home into his heart as the illusion vanished.

Hatsuyume appeared in place of the illusion. Both stared at the blade in astonishment. "Well, Yume... I have to admit... you're better at this that I had thought."

"Of course I am. I'm not a weak little child." There was contempt in the normally light voice of the former lieutenant.

"Oho... you have grown up." The smoke shadow grinned, "And you seem to have almost gained your wings."

Yume threw a cursory glance over her shoulder. Indeed, the sadistic zanpakuto had been correct- the wings were almost fully formed.

"Next time... I think you will be worthy enough to begin learning how to enter a person's mindscape." Slowly, the smoke dissipated as Yume sheathed her blade.

Shaking her head, she began to stretch her body to relieve the tension that the loss of her sister- and the resultant training- had created in her muscles.

_In fact, this might prove to be a rather fun game..._ _ Gees, I'm starting to scare myself- I sound way too sinister for my own good._

Somewhere, deep inside, Yume found herself worried about the fact that her lust for violence had not been satiated by her training. Lost in her own thoughts, she began to roam the halls of Las Noches, lashing out with her blade and with random kido spells at every Arrancar brave enough to step into her line of sight.


	11. Capturing the Wolf

**Well, here we go again. Hopefully this chapter will be more interesting than that last one… **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or its characters. Only Yume, Hatsuyume, Rei and their respective techniques belong to me. And... adding to my disclaimer, the character and techniques of Kenzaki Okami belong to Kamen Rider Blaze.**

Yume had long lost track of time as she wandered in Las Noches. One day, two weeks, an eternity- it all appeared the same to her in this world of forever night. The only things to break to the monotony that she had fallen into were her training sessions with Hatsuyume and the occassional conversation with Gin.

The conversations with Gin, well, those were far less serious than that fateful day of her sister's death. In all truth, Yume had found something of a brother in the grinning captain. She was sure that Aizen had probably noticed this, but he had said nothing concerning it. Deep down, Yume wondered if Aizen was pleased that Gin had found another reason to stay in Hueco Mundo. It was clear to the young woman that Aizen thought of Gin as a sort of son- abliet in a twisted sense, and she found herself vaguely wondering what her role was here.

While her conversations had take a pleasant turn, her training sessions were comprised of moments of living hell, and haunting echoes of memories of better times. She had made progress, and she was damn proud of it, no matter what else happened. Having learned how to penetrate someone's mindscape allowed Yume to increase the amount of time she spent tormenting the Fraccion- and not even leaving a hint of evidence that she had harmed them. According to Hatsuyume's theory, this ability was the crossover stage from her shikai into banaki. However, even the terror that she struck in the minds of the lesser Arrancar was becoming less amusing to her.

Today, however, things were not going to follow the same pattern. This morning- at least, she thought it was morning (it didn't really matter since she knew that she was supposed to show up right after her meal was delievered)- she had a meeting with Aizen.

Getting out of the bed, Yume sighed and stretched. She felt somewhat strange this morning, as if something that had been lurking in the depths of her heart was finally making itself known. With a shake of her head, she cleared that idea from her mind- she needed to be focused for her 'meeting' with Aizen.

Quietly moving towards her mirror, she began untangling the mass of silver that was her hair. After assuring that she looked more like someone who was never unprepared- the very image that she was trying to impress upon the man, she donned the white clothing that was standard of Aizen's army. The former lieutenant repressed a scowl at her reflection.

_This looks bloody ridiculous! What kind of villian decides that white will be the color of his blasted army? After I manage to betray Aizen... I'll never wear this blasted color ever again._

After a few moments of waiting, the door opened and a rather fearful Arrancar entered the room with her breakfast. The poor thing was doing its best to remain innocious, but, as Hatsuyume was whispering in her mind- it reeked of fear. Yume smirked evilly, contemplating on whether or not she would play with this one.

Drawing her blade silently and watching the Arrancar's eyes widen further, she was about to speak her zanpakuto's release when what she was doing hit her. The former lieutenant froze as the Arrancar stared in horror. _This is... wrong! What the hell is wrong with me? I never used to be like this... I used to actually take care of my subordinates... Captain Ukitake and Captain Kyoraku taught me that- and they would be disappointed in me now._

With a disgusted sigh, she sheathed her blade once more. The Arrancar had not moved an inch, fearing what unknown horrors this shinigami could unleash. Gathering her wits, she growled at the unfortunate soul, "Get out of here before I change my mind."

The Arrancar bowed swiftly and practically ran out of the door. Dimly, Yume registered the fact that she would have been amused had this occured before her bloodlust had began to grow. Right now though, all she could feel was anger. Anger that she had truly fallen so far and so fast without actually noticing it. Knowing that she couldn't deal with this feeling right now, she did her best to shove it from her mind. She ate in silence without really noticing the meal, her thoughts elsewhere.

_Damn you Aizen... this is all your fault. If you had never found out about my powers... then I would never have been kidnapped. Stupid memory powers... _

With a last glare at the reflection in the mirror, she left her room. Striding down the halls of Las Noches towards Aizen's throne room, she was stuck by the lack of, well, **anything** as she passed. There were no Arrancar nearby- as if they had known that she would be walking this very hall and had decided to run for their "lives".

With a sigh, she finally reached the throne room and without further ado, entered silently. To her dismay, no one was in the room. Shaking her head, Yume tried to control her temper.

_Of course, they aren't bloody here! I know for a fact that I am not early... nor am I late... so... Where the hell are they? _

As Yume was about ready to lose her cool and punch a hole in the wall, Aizen decided to make his appearance. He swept into the room and took a seat on the high throne as if he had already conquered heaven. The female shinigami had to control her facial expression and managed a neutral blank that would have made Captain Kuchiki proud. Hell, it made her proud, as she was dying to glare holes in the man sitting so calmly infront of her.

"Yume, my dear... I think it is time for your powers to be put to good use." Aizen smirked, his tone velvetly smooth.

She managed to simply quirk an eyebrow in response.

Aizen continued, "I want you to go into the human world an capture us a shinigami for interrogation. Use whatever powers you deem necessary... I will send you some Arrancar to cause a distraction while you kidnap your target."

Yume nodded, not particuarlly pleased about this latest development. However, she did not allow that displeasure to surface. Instead, she took her leave and prepared herself mentally for what was to come.

_What a job... I have to select someone to torture... _Yume thought as she left the white sands for the colorful human world. Stepping through the Gargantua with several lower class Arrancar, she wished that things had worked out differently.

After a few private moments of taking in the sight of color and feeling the gentle breeze about her, she barked out her orders. "Distract the shinigami at any cost. Keep them busy... or you'll find out why I'm feared by your less fortunate collegues."

Waiting as the Arrancar fled to do her bidding, she couldn't help the dark laugh that came to her lips. _Pathetic creatures. _After the sounds of battle had begun, Yume drew her blade.

"Sing, Hatsuyume."

*****

Across the town, a young male shinigami paused in his battle. He knew that he recognized that spiritual pressure and a frown made its way onto his handsome face. Shaking his black and silver hair from his face, he snarled as he made his way towards an old friend, "Yume... you traitor."

She felt his spiritual pressure coming towards her and she couldn't help but think of how they had met back in the academy. Shaking her head, she knew that those memories would only make things more difficult. However, she couldn't keep them from surfacing.

_She was sparring with her best friend back in the academy. Kenzaki always had the upper hand because, deep down, Yume knew that she didn't want to harm her friend._

_"What division do you want to belong to, Yume?" That was Kenzaki for you, always thinking of the future. "I'm going to be in Division 11."_

_Yume rolled her eyes, Kenzaki would never make it the way he was now, but she didn't have it in her to crush her friends dream. "I think I'd like to belong to Division 6."_

_The male almost dropped his sword, "With Captain Stick-up-his-ass?"_

_She struck, hoping to disarm her friend and end this without any bloodshed. "Captain Kuchiki is a model shinigami... and you're just jealous of him."_

_Kenzaki grinned and kept his hold on his blade, "Nah, that's not it, you have a crush on him!!"_

Now though, they met on the field of a real battle and the mood was nothing like the one in her memory. Yume allowed the frown that she had been attempting to supress appear on her face.

"Yume! What the hell are you doing here?" His dark colored eyes blazed with a steady hatred.

"Kenzaki, its been too long." Her voice had managed to remain steady, despite the way that her mind was raging against this.

"How can you be so calm? Did you forget who you are?" Kenzaki yelled, pointing his blade in her direction.

Yume sighed, this was not going as planned. "I have forgotten nothing." She knew her time was limited, and so, she reluctantly began the battle against him.

The "lone wolf of squad 11" snarled at her as he blocked her blade and counter attacking, "What happened to my best friend?"

Images of her past flashed before Yume's eyes as she parried his attack.

_Yume strolled though the gardens of her new division. It wasn't the one she had hoped for, but Division 8 already seemed like home. It was only missing one thing..._

_At that very moment, Kenzaki fell out of a tree. Talk about fate. "Yume... are you in Division 8 too?"_

_She grinned, "Yeah, looks like we both joined the Sake pirates..."_

_"Sake pirates? Yume, have you been reading too many fiction novels again?"_

_Yume laughed, "You know me. Besides, isn't that the perfect discription of our captain?"_

_The mood sombered as Kenzaki asked, "Why aren't you in Division 6?"_

_The silver-haired girl shrugged, "I wasn't good enough. What happened to Division 11?"_

_A flustered Kenzaki answered, "They said I was too... 'unprepared'."_

_Yume slung an arm around his shoulders, "You'll make it yet. I know you will."_

_Kenzaki had never given up his dream, and Yume had silently promised herself to do anything to make that dream come true. The silver haired shinigami smiled at her friend as he sparred against her. She would help him make it to the 11th, no matter what._

Yume grimaced, trying to keep her mind on the battle before her. "Now isn't the time for words." She struck low, aiming for his leg.

"Yume... what... what happened?" He managed to dance out of her way at the last second before swiping at her in return.

Her voice was a whisper, "Kenzaki.... for what its worth... I'm sorry. Reflexive Echo: Scatter, Sebonzakura."

She saw her friends eyes widen. Kenzaki knew this technique all too well. Yume had brought out her favorite weapon memory.

_Kenzaki frowned at his friend, "Yume, how did you make lieutenant when I've never seen you perform Shikai?"_

_The silver-haired girl frowned, "Just because you haven't seen it doesn't mean I can't do it."_

_The fourth seat of Squad 11 frowned at her, "Then show me."_

_"On one condition... you have to promise to never tell anyone what you see."_

_Kenzaki nodded, "No problem."_

_"Sing, Hatsuyume..." Her blade transformed and she felt for a moment, afraid to reveal her secret. Brushing the feeling aside, she trusted in Kenzaki. "Reflexive Echo: Scatter Sebonzakura."_

_The male froze, had he heard her right? Did she just say, 'Sebonzakura'.... what the..._

_He witnessed her blade transform, just as Captain Kuchiki's did... save that the flashes of flower petals were a vibrant purple. "Y-Yume?"_

_She smiled while directing the hundereds of blades in gentle arcs, "I can copy my memory of any Shikai technique I've ever seen. Of course, though, they each have a spin entirely my own... maybe I'll even copy someone's Bankai eventually- though, I'm not sure I could pull off more than a cheep imitation of it."_

Without a seconds hesitation, knowing what would happen otherwise, Kenzaki readied his sword and released it. "Shine to the Heavens, Gin no Tsuki!" His blade shapeshifted into a claymore at the summons.

Fortunately for Kenzaki, he had done this just in time. Yume had begun to attack him using Kuchiki's shikai form. With a growl, he used his zanpakuto's special attack- and light eerily similar to a cero errupted from the end and scattered the blades.

Slashing his blade towards her, he sent another flash of light to attack. She didn't dodge out of the way, as she always would in the past. Instead, she slashed her own blade, cutting the attack in half with her own sword.

And then, to Kenzaki's surprise, Yume merely laughed. Her eyes glimmered with something that the fourth seat recognized as the beginnings of madness. "Why Kenzaki, I'm proud of you. No hesitation. That's how this battle should be."

Directing her copy of Sebonzakura once more, she sent countless numbers of blades towards him. He frowned, the Yume he knew was not like this. She was seriously out to kill him! She had loved sparring when she had been in the Seireitei, but she had never tried to kill him before. "Yume, what is wrong with you? This isn't like you at all!"

She paused and shook her head, her attack missing all on its own. _I nearly lost myself there.... I need to finish this... before it happens again._ "Reflexive Echo: Cry, Suzumushi."

Kenzaki cursed as he blacked out. The last sound he heard was Yume's voice once again. "I truly am sorry it turned out this way."

_**Well? What did you think? I kinda got a little carried away with myself... but... seeing as it was actually going to be several pages longer.. I am actually pretty pleased with this chapter. Hopefully you are too. Thank you for reading!!!!!**_


End file.
